topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Roboute Guilliman
Name: Roboute Guilliman, "The Avenging Son", "The Master of Ultramar", "The Blade of Unity", "The Victorious" Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ years old Classification: Space Marine Primarch of the Ultramarines, Lord Commander of the Imperium Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality, Regeneration , Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Diseases and Toxins, Can attack on every level of existence (physical, mental, spiritual, symbolic, etc.) '''Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror. Harmed Madail the Undivided with his blows. It was believed that, at best, four or five of Guilliman's brothers could best him in combat, while the others could not) | At least small star level, possibly higher (Has easily defeated multiple high-level greater daemons, such as Skarbrand and Qaramar. Weaker than, but still comparable to and capable of harming daemon Magnus. Dueled daemon Mortarion to a stalemate.). The Emperor's Sword ignores durability (Capable of shredding enemies otherwise immune to conventional harm and negating the regeneration of greater daemons. Likely also has the potential to erase a target from existence, should it still be as powerful as it was during the Great Crusade.) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Sanguinius) | Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Can fight on par with daemon Primarchs, who should be superior in almost every way to their mortal selves) physical strength: Large Planet level comparable to the emperor, who able to hit the void dragon Durability: Solar System level | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Took hits from both Magnus and Mortarion, not slowing down) Stamina: Immense, far greater than that of a Space Marine, who can already go for weeks without food, water, or rest Range: Several meters with most close combat weapons, several kilometers with ranged weapons such as the Arbitrator | Several meters with the Emperor's Sword, likely several kilometers with the Hand of Dominion Standard Equipment: Pre-Revival: * Armor of Reason: A prime example of the Imperium's artisanship, Guilliman had the Armor of Reason reforged and improved countless times, eliminating even the most minor of flaws whenever one was discovered. * Gladius Incandor and the Hand of Dominion: Unlike most of his brothers, Guilliman did not have a single or few favorite weapons with which he was almost always seen. The Primarch of the Ultramarines had a staggering collection of wargear, though among the most commonly used were the Gladius Incandor, a master-crafted Power Sword, and the Hand of Dominion, an ornate Power Fist. These powerful weapons were even more deadly in the hands of someone as skilled as Guilliman. * The Arbitrator: Among Guilliman's most favored sidearms, this heavily modified Combi-Bolter, dubbed The Arbitrator, was a thing of destructive beauty. The Primarch could wield it as deftly as a normal Space Marine would a pistol, and each bolt shell was hand-crafted, fitted with micro-atomantic compression warheads for maximum destructive power. Post-Revival: * Armor of Fate: Crafted by the Mechanicum's finest and based on orders given to Archmagos Belisarius Cawl, this suit of Artificer Armor both sustains Guilliman's life force while protecting him from even the most dolorous of blows as if by some miracle. * The Emperor's Sword: Wielded by the Emperor during the Great Crusade, this blade possesses immense psychic might imbued to it by its former owner. When swung through the air, Guilliman can effortlessly cleave through the thickest armor, and split in twain daemonic foes who would otherwise prove invincible. * Hand of Dominion: Upgraded since the Horus Heresy, the Hand of Dominion has been made more powerful than ever. With blinding speed, Guilliman can crush the life from his foes before tearing others apart in a hail of armor-piercing Bolter fire. * Iron Halo: Like many high-ranking Astartes, Guilliman wears an Iron Halo positioned above his head. The Halo surrounds the Primarch's body in a Conversion Field, capable of turning the kinetic energy of an otherwise dangerous attack into harmless light. Intelligence: Genius, a skilled leader and master tactician to an almost unparalleled degree within the Imperium. Mastered all the philosophy, history, and science of Macragge by the age of ten. Every Primarch bears intelligence far beyond all manner of the average or even above average human reach, with virtually all of them being considered masters in the fields they hold expertise in, with few capable of matching up their intellect individually. Weaknesses: None notable | If Guilliman removed his armor, he would likely die. However, by the end of the Indomitus Crusade, Guilliman can freely move without his armor. Category:Warhammer40k Category:Character Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Explosives user Category:Axe user Category:Video game Category:Light novel Category:Visual novel Category:MFTL speeds Category:FTL speeds